


***未寫完***【妖精的尾巴】You are my big brother（格雷利昂。23112020好哥哥日賀文）

by Graybi



Category: FAIRY TAIL魔導少年, Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: 一個清淡如水的OOC故事知道今天是好哥哥日後突發奇想的一個小小小故事手上沒有妖尾的資源 也很久沒看OOC是一定的未更完
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster & Lyon Vastia, Gray Fullbuster/Lyon Vastia, 格雷 X 利昂, 格雷X利昂, 格雷·佛爾帕斯塔 X 利昂·巴斯提亞





	***未寫完***【妖精的尾巴】You are my big brother（格雷利昂。23112020好哥哥日賀文）

**Author's Note:**

> 一個清淡如水的OOC故事  
> 知道今天是好哥哥日後突發奇想的一個小小小故事  
> 手上沒有妖尾的資源 也很久沒看  
> OOC是一定的  
> 未更完

剛到烏璐門下時，格雷不時會做有關戴利歐拉的惡夢。他和利昂一直都是和烏璐睡在不同的房間，所以他覺得烏璐並不知道此事。利昂和他一個習慣朝左側睡，一個習慣朝右側，所以他覺得利昂也沒注意到。因為他從夢中驚醒時從不會像其他小孩般尖叫，只會猛然睜眼，獨自暗地喘息。大約是在加入二人的一個月後左右，再次從惡夢中驚醒過來的格雷陷入了另一個夢境，一個在窗下，有著冰晶老鼠、冰晶小貓、冰晶小鳥、冰晶飛龍遊走飛舞的奇幻夢境。他第一次做這個夢時，窗外是一輪滿月，冰晶動物們在月下閃閃發亮，比任何名貴寶石都要耀眼。小鼠爬到他的肩上，小貓用冰冷的舌頭舔舐他的鼻子，小鳥磨蹭他的臉頰，飛龍在窗台上沉默地守護他，很美的一個夢。自此，每次做了有關戴利歐拉的惡夢後，他都會陷進那個夢境。漸漸地，他作惡夢的頻率愈來愈低，連帶也愈來愈沒夢到那美麗夢境。

兒時的記憶像是模糊的，儘管不像平常小孩般會從惡夢中尖叫驚醒，但格雷也沒躲過這常理。加入妖精尾巴後，他很偶爾會夢到一條在月下守護他的幼小冰龍。龍不比哈比大多少，但眼神中的堅定和牠的細小有著強烈的反差。至於小鼠、小貓和小鳥，牠們早就於他的成長路上消融成涼水，滲進他帶傷的內心，默默地滋潤著那兒的柔軟土壤。


End file.
